danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Peko Pekoyama
Peko Pekoyama (辺古山 ペコ Pekoyama Peko) is one of the characters featured in Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair ''and a participant in the Killing School Trip. Peko has the title of '''Ultimate Swordswoman' (超高校級の「剣道家」''chō kōkō kyū no “kendō-ka.”'') Peko returns in Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy with the other Remnants of Despair as a student in Hope's Peak Academy's Class 77-B. Peko was succumbed to despair along with her classmates after being brainwashed by Junko Enoshima and became a part of Ultimate Despair. In Danganronpa 2, Peko killed Mahiru Koizumi in Chapter 2 in order to protect her master, Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, from becoming the culprit of the second murder case. Monokuma executed her after she was voted guilty and Fuyuhiko confessed that the crime was committed by Peko herself. At the end of Danganronpa 3, Hiyoko and the other members of Ultimate Despair were cured by Hajime Hinata and awake from the Neo World Program, joining the final confrontation with Ryota Mitarai in order to stop him from brainwashing the world with his Hope Video. After cured by Hajime from the brainwashed effect, Peko and her classmates decided to atone their sins as the former Ultimate Despair. Appearance Peko is a tall, young woman, who wears a black/dark turquoise schoolgirl uniform with a red tie or ascot. Her skirt is somewhat short and she wears dark tights underneath it with white shoes. She has long, silver hair that she ties up into two braids on either side of her head with white ribbons securing each braid at the top, and two red ties to hold each braid together at the bottom. Her eyes are also bright red. Peko also wears thin framed rectangular glasses. She is constantly seen carrying her shinai (bamboo sword) around with her in a dark turquoise sheath/wrap with a silver/white design on the back. The shinai has a metal katana blade hidden at the center of its bamboo wrappings, which Peko likely uses when protecting and hunting people on Fuyuhiko's orders. At one point in the game, Peko admits that her appearance has been mistaken for cosplay before, and strange cameramen have tried to take pictures of her. Nekomaru Nidai also experienced this and they were seen to talk about their 'striking' appearances. As the Ultimate Despair, she wears white clothing, including a jacket and pants. She has also replaced her shinai with a standard metal katana, presumably due to no longer needing to hide her true lethality as a student of Hope's Peak. Personality Peko comes off as a very serious and stern woman who shows little to no emotions. She speaks with an authoritative tone of voice, and she is mostly business. Despite her authoritative tone, she is respectful of authority figures and does not police the other students. She also loses track of time when practicing martial arts, but she is not antisocial or unwilling to stay around the other students, as can be seen when she agrees to attend the Ultimate Imposter's party in Chapter 1. In her first Free-Time Event, Peko reveals that she has a strong affinity for animals, though they themselves do not share the same feeling. It also revealed that she was not able to smile because she thought she never really needed to smile. Over time, because she completely neglected it, she eventually forgot how to smile. Mahiru also notices that Peko was the only one who never smiled in her taken photos, and afterwards Hiyoko Saionji taught her how to smile "in her way". In her final free time event, Peko wanted Hajime to teach her how to ask someone out on a date. Peko wanted to ask her childhood friend (which is highly implied to be Fuyuhiko) to go on a date after they succeeded in escaping from Jabberwock Island. She finally learned that, “Smiling is not something you have to force. When your heart gets warm, smiles come to you naturally.” Near the end of Chapter 2, it is suddenly revealed that Peko is the personal bodyguard and hitman of Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, having been taken in and raised like so by the Kuzuryu family. She sees herself as not a human being, but rather as a tool, with her only purpose in living being to protect and follow the orders of Fuyuhiko. This viewpoint caused Peko to orchestrate a murder specifically to save Fuyuhiko, not caring that she would seal her own fate in doing so. Skills and Abilities Ultimate Swordswoman Being train by the Kuzuryu clan since she was a baby, Peko is quite skilled with a blade. She is entrusted with the safety of the clans' successor Fuyuhiko, proving her skills were greatly trusted by Fuyuhiko's family. Peko's skills rivaled that of Mukuro Ikusaba, the Ultimate Soldier. She was able to block all of Mukuro's attacks in quick succession with her shinai. Despite her skills with her katana, Peko could also use her shinai as a non offensive weapon and even knew how to use the handle as a stepping stool to reach high places. Peko can always find a way to get out of a tight situation using her talent as the Ultimate Swordswoman. After killing Mahiru in the Neo World Program, she used the handle of her shinai as a stepping stool to reach the high window. After escaping through the window, Peko used the loop on her bag, that she used to carry her shinai, to retrieve her shinai. When fighting a member of the Future Foundation's ultimate task force, Peko found herself on the defensive. She hid behind a water tower, and let her opponent destroy it. She then emerged from the geyser of water and struck him down non-lethally before he could have enough time to counter. History Prior to the Tragedy As a baby, Peko was abandoned by her own family and taken in by the Kuzuryu Family, a known yakuza group. From a young age, she was raised alongside the family's young son and eventual heir, Fuyuhiko, and trained to be his personal hitman and bodyguard. She became extremely loyal to him, eventually coming to see herself as a tool meant only to follow her young master's orders, which made her question her own humanity and gave her trouble expressing her emotions. Fuyuhiko's parents almost always had fights. There were a few times where he was nearly killed in the aftermath of them. However, when something like that happened, Peko was always there by his side. At some point as a child, Fuyuhiko was kidnapped along with Peko, but they both succeeded in fleeing, and ended up getting lost in a mountain. Peko desperately tried to cheer up Fuyuhiko, but she ended making him cry because he could sense Peko's fear and anxiety. However, they were finally saved because of Peko's ability as a swordswoman. Peko and Fuyuhiko also went to the zoo at one point when they were kids. At that time, Fuyuhiko challenged the king of the monkeys to a fight. Peko had no choice but to join in the fray to protect him. She thought that Fuyuhiko had a handsome smile at that time. Peko appeared to develop romantic feelings for Fuyuhiko, knowing that he had a kind heart despite the way he was raised. Their relationship was obviously complicated as she was supposed to be just "a tool" for him and Peko never confessed her feelings. However, in reality, Fuyuhiko liked Peko as well and wished she could be herself and was angry to be her "young master". Peko is an extremely talented swordswoman, able to beat grown men in kendo, and because of this she was enrolled into Hope's Peak Academy's Class 77th as the Ultimate Swordswoman (her former high school was Shiranui High School). She did not engage with her classmates, but appeared reliable. Even when there was no club practice, she always carried her shinai sword with her. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Side: Despair Peko returns in Danganronpa 3 - Side: Despair, where its story focuses on the story of the Remnants of Despair during The Biggest, Most Awful, Most Tragic Event in Human History. Episode 01 - Hello Again, Hope's Peak Academy Peko is first seen meditating alone inside the school's dojo, being completely silent for quite some time. When she heard someone coming, she reflexively took out her shinai and almost attacked her homeroom teacher, Chisa Yukizome. Chisa cheerfully told her that the class already started. Peko apologized to her and admitted that she had lost track of time. After everyone gathered inside the class excluding Chiaki Nanami and the Ultimate Imposter, Peko and her classmates agreed to clean the classroom while waiting for Chisa to gather the rest of their friends. After returning to the classroom, Chisa was happy to see that everyone had waited and that the classroom was clean. When Peko and the students once again bring up that they didn't have to go to class, so long as they have their talent, Chisa reminded them that talent isn't everything, and wanted them to build strong relationships and "hope" with each other. Episode 02 - My Impurest Heart for You Peko and her classmates took cover on the side of the classroom during Akane Owari and Nekomaru's deadly training session. Peko was about to stop them from using violence, but Fuyuhiko prevented her from doing so. Peko and the others cleaned the mess that Akane and Nekomaru created, preventing them from having time for a proper meal. Chiaki told Teruteru Hanamura and Hiyoko to make them lunch after they repaired their classroom. During the break time, Peko and the others happily ate nikujaga that Teruteru and Hiyoko cooked, unaware of Hiyoko's scheme. Peko and the others were greatly affected by the aphrodisiacs that she added during the cooking process. Peko tried to fight the aphrodisiac's effect to help Fuyuhiko prevent Kazuichi Soda from reaching Sonia Nevermind. However, Mikan Tsumiki stopped her, begging her to lend her sword's tip. After she and the others recovered, Chisa gathered them in their classroom and announced that she elected Chiaki as their class representative. Peko said that she agreed with her teacher’s decision. Episode 03 - A Farewell to All Futures At the beginning of the episode, Peko and her classmates walked past Hajime heading toward the Main Course building. Peko and Fuyuhiko met in an alley in the school during the break time. She was surprised when Fuyuhiko told her that his younger sister, Natsumi, entered the Reserve Course Department. Peko offered to go check on her, but Fuyuhiko refused and told her that she is not his hitwoman during their time at Hope's Peak. After Ibuki Mioda spotted them, they both immediately disperse. Peko looked at Fuyuhiko's back with a worried expression afterward. Several days later, Peko and Fuyuhiko visited the morgue where Natsumi's body was kept after she was killed by one of her classmates in Reserve Course. Peko, who waited outside the room, punched the wall in regret, completely failed to protect her young master's sibling. Episode 04 - The Melancholy, Surprise, and Disappearance of Nagito Komaeda Peko remained silence when Chisa announced the upcoming annual practical exam inside the classroom. The deaths of Natsumi haunted her mind and affected the class' morale greatly. At the end of the episode, Peko must bid her farewell to her beloved teacher Chisa as she transferred to the Reserve Course after the bombing incident in the gym that involved one of her classmates, Nagito Komaeda. Episode 05 - The Beginning of the End Peko is part of Chisa's welcome back party. She comments that Chiaki had the idea of throwing the party together, and mentions she supported all of them while Chisa was away. Episode 06 - A Despairfully Fateful Encounter Despairfully Fateful Encounter Peko was helping Fuyuhiko packing up his stuff. She asked what they should do with Nagito's stuff and Fuyuhiko told her to leave it. He said Peko has been helping him with his stuff but hasn't taken care of her stuff yet. Fuyuhiko picked up Peko's stuff, and she told him he mustn't, but Fuyuhiko brushed her objection off. Ibuki saw this exchange and questioned when they got so close. Mikan said she thought it was nice that Fuyuhiko and Peko have gotten close. Fuyuhiko stammered that it's just a coincidence. Episode 07 - The Biggest, Most Atrocious Incident in Hope's Peak Academy's History Peko and her classmates watch Gundham Tanaka demonstrate his control over a bear in the class. Later, when the Reserve Course riots outside of Hope's Peak, everyone watches in fear and apprehension while Fuyuhiko and Peko calmly wait at the back of the class. Episode 08 - The Worst Reunion by Chance Peko commented that no one would go against the symbol of hope, so the riots outside were a parade. Kazuichi asked what kind of logic is that, and Peko shrugged that that's how the faculty explained it. When Chisa came back to class and told them not to worry about the riots, Peko agreed that it was a matter they shouldn't get involved in. As they wait for Mikan to return to class as well, Nagito showed up and said he saw Mikan in the west district. The class went out to look for her, but Nagito asks Peko to keep an eye on Mukuro Ikusaba - unbeknownst to Peko, this was intended to keep the Ultimate Soldier occupied while Nagito made an attempt on Junko Enoshima 's life. Mukuro caught Peko and they came to a duel. Mukuro asked why Peko had been following her, and Peko said that one of her classmates asked her to. Mukuro raged that she didn't like to be followed, and tried to attack Peko with her knives, but Peko blocked all of Mukuro's attack with her bamboo sword, revealing a hidden katana underneath the bamboo. Both women recognized that their opponent was no stranger to killing. Episode 09 - Chisa Yukizome Doesn't Smile Peko is defeated by Mukuro and brought back to class by Mikan. Fuyuhiko rushes to her side, and Peko tells him to run. Fuyuhiko holds Peko as the Chiaki rallies the class go and help Chisa. Peko protests, but Fuyuhiko tells Peko they beat her up badly, and asks if she thinks he can just let that go. Peko seems touched by Fuyuhiko's determination to avenge her honor. Peko stands on her own feet as the entire class rushes to help Chisa. They encounter the enraged reserve course students, and Nekomaru and Gundham stay behind to fend them off while the others make their way underground to help Chisa. Episode 10 - Smile at Hope in the Name of Despair Peko and her classmates continue walking down a long lit corridor. Mikan catches up to them, and Fuyuhiko asks where Chiaki is. Mikan says she hurt her ankle, and is waiting in the next room. A door opens, and Kazuichi screams, but it's just Gundham and Nekomaru, Peko is relieved they are both okay. The class enters a room set up like a courtroom. They stand in the middle as Junko comes onto the screen. She starts her broadcast of Chiaki Nanami's Punishment, and forces the entire group to watch as she slowly tortures Chiaki by making her walk through a death trap. The class wants to help Chiaki, but they find they are rooted to the spot, Peko expressing that she can't move. The Ultimate Imposter wonders if it is because of the video. Once Chiaki reaches the "goal" in her execution, she opens the door. She sees Peko, the rest of the class, and Chisa on the other side. Once she reaches for Chisa's hand, spikes appear from under the ground and stab Chiaki everywhere on her body. Soon, Peko and the class are left in tears and completely hypnotized by the video. They can only watch helplessly as Chiaki is brutally murdered, and then the screen turns red. Nagito laughs and says Chiaki was there hope, and that the video was so full of despair. Junko tells the class to say goodbye to Chiaki, and hello to despair. By this time, Peko and the class has completely fallen into despair and are smiling as tears continue to fall down their cheeks. Junko says she is counting on them to help her out. Episode 11 - Goodbye, Hope's Peak Academy Peko and the rest of the class have returned to the classroom, receiving their final lesson before graduation. Chisa stated that she has been honored to be their teacher and started reading a letter she prepared. Peko and the rest of the class clap with gratitude. After the speech, red lights turn on, and Chisa starts to cry. The patterned swirled return in their eyes as they all make a declaration of what they will do upon graduation. Peko expressed she will 'Never kill anyone again' along with Fuyuhiko after he declares that he wants him and Peko to 'lead our people down the right path'. After bidding her class a final farewell, Chisa activated a bomb that fakes the death of Class 77-B. Peko and her class stand outside the school grounds as they watch Hope's Peak Academy's destruction. Chisa's narration later reveals Peko and Fuyuhiko helping the world fall into despair by killing everyone in the Japanese Diet, as they are seen standing back to back surrounded by dead bodies. During the Tragedy After witnessing Chiaki's death through the brainwashing video, Fuyuhiko and Peko became part of the Ultimate Despair group that was founded by Junko Enoshima. The members of Ultimate Despair did all kinds of horrible things during the Tragedy, causing despair all over the world. Fuyuhiko and Peko entered the Japanese Diet and slaughtered everyone within. After Junko was executed, the survivors of Ultimate Despair chopped her body up and attached some of her body parts to themselves. The remnants of Despair were later found by Future Foundation. Makoto Naegi plans to undo Junko's influence by putting them into the Neo World Program, but the program is taken over by AI Junko, right according to the Ultimate Despair's plan. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Side: Future Episode 01 - Third Time's the Charm At the beginning of the episode, in the flashback, Peko attacked the leader of Future Foundation, Kazuo Tengan upon Fuyuhiko's orders. However, Kyosuke Munakata came to Kazuo's defense, holding off the Ultimate Swordswoman of Despair with his own katana. Despite being reinforced by Nekomaru and Akane, Peko was eventually captured by the Future Foundation along with the other Remnants of Despair. Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Prologue - Welcome to Dangan Island! Panic at the Heart-Throbbing School Trip!? Peko was one of the students who did not panic when the class was transported to the Jabberwock Island. She, along with everyone else, went exploring after Usami dismissed them. Before speaking extensively with anyone else on the island, Peko was pulled aside by Fuyuhiko, who ordered her to keep their relationship a secret from the other students. Peko complied, acting as though she and Fuyuhiko had never met before in all future interactions (until the truth was revealed in the second Class Trial). Peko first introduced herself to Hajime in the lobby of Hotel Mirai; Hajime was immediately taken aback by her intimidating aura. Peko later joined her classmates in relaxing at the beach at Usami's suggestion. When Monokuma appeared and introduced the rules of the "School Trip of Mutual Killing", Peko expressed concern over the safety of the group. Chapter 1 - Tropical Despair In Chapter 1, Peko supported the idea of promoting the Ultimate Imposter as the appointed head of the students. During the party in the old building, Peko volunteered to guard the duralumin case full of items confiscated by the Ultimate Imposter. She took the case to the office along with a plate of food, intending to stay there for the duration of the party. However, she was forced to leave the office in order to use the bathroom when she was struck by inexplicable stomach cramps. When she emerged, she passed by Nekomaru Nidai, who had been impatiently waiting to use the bathroom himself. During the Class Trial for the murder of the Ultimate Imposter, Kazuichi initially doubted Peko's innocence due to her absence from the party. However, Nekomaru's testimony cleared her of suspicion, although Peko was left uncomfortable by his bold declaration of her use of the bathroom. Chapter 2 - Sea and Punishment, Sin and Coconuts Monokuma's motivation in Chapter 2, the Twilight Syndrome Murder Case, caused Peko to murder Mahiru in order to save Fuyuhiko who had sought to avenge his younger sister. Fuyuhiko had been angered at Mahiru when he went to talk to her, but before he could do anything, Peko turned up and attacked Mahiru instead, killing her instantaneously by blunt force trauma to the head with a metal bat. Before Peko killed Mahiru, she brought Hiyoko to the crime scene, then drugged her in order to frame her for killing Mahiru. After ushering Fuyuhiko away, she left the bat and a mask of a cartoon heroine at the scene, along with some red herrings to turn the suspicion to Hiyoko. After removing Mahiru's corpse, Peko was covered in Mahiru's blood, and was forced to remove it by washing off using the mineral water from the Beach House, since the shower was broken. She returned to Sonia's party soaking wet, and claimed that she had just recently went for a 3 hour swim. Despite her efforts, at the Class Trial, Hajime manages to single out Peko as the murderer, against Fuyuhiko's protests. She doesn't try to defend herself, but rather, she suddenly 'reveals' herself as Sparkling Justice using the mask of Sunny Witch ♪ Esper Itou-chan, a vigilante serial killer who revolves around justice and murders criminals, which Sonia had previously mentioned. Before anyone could figure out what was going on, Peko launched into a long-winded (and somewhat comical) rant about how murder to preserve justice is justified, causing the students to hastily vote her out as the culprit. However, Sonia belatedly provided evidence as to why Peko couldn't possibly be Sparkling Justice - the serial killer was not Japanese in the first place. Peko had only come up with the idea after overhearing Sonia and Hajime discussing famous serial killers in the library - as she had failed to consider Sonia's ability to read Spanish, she missed the details of where Sparkling Justice was actually based. When confronted with this information, however, Peko calmly admitted her lie, declaring that the ruse - and herself - had already completed its purpose. Revealing her connection to Fuyuhiko, Peko explained that she had intentionally led the others to vote for her - in her view, Fuyuhiko was the culprit of Mahiru's murder. According to Peko, her role as a bodyguard meant that she was only a tool with no will of her own; she had only killed Mahiru on Fuyuhiko 's orders, making him the true murderer in this trial. Showing a hint of dark satisfaction, Peko confirmed the growing realization among her stunned and horrified peers - thanks to her misdirection, they had voted for the wrong person, meaning that everyone but Fuyuhiko was about to be executed. She brushed off her own imminent demise, explaining that her sole goal from the beginning of Monokuma's "game" was to save her master, and reiterated her status as an expendable tool of Fuyuhiko's will. Unfortunately for Peko, Nagito pointed out the flaw in her otherwise-perfect plan: Fuyuhiko himself had never said what their relationship was. Despite Peko's pleas, Fuyuhiko refused to call her a mere tool, instead saying that he wanted her to stay as a true human being. Though somewhat disappointed, Peko admitted that she expected such a response from Fuyuhiko as she resigned herself to her fate. In her final moments, she stoically declared that she would not give Monokuma the satisfaction of watching her break down, but her facade cracked noticeably when a grief-stricken Fuyuhiko desperately begged her not to leave him. During her execution, Peko met Monokuma's endless hordes of robotic soldiers with little emotion, only to accidentally attack Fuyuhiko with her sword. With her master unconscious from shock and blood loss, Peko sacrificed herself to save him, shielding his body with her own to protect him as Monokuma's minions stabbed her to death. Legacy After Peko's execution, Fuyuhiko was found to be barely alive. With prodding from Monomi, Monokuma took Fuyuhiko to the hospital on the third island, where he reflected on Peko's sacrifice. Following his recovery, the Ultimate Yakuza decided to try and work with the remaining students to escape the island together, believing this to be the only way he could hope to honor Peko's death. Fuyuhiko would continue to mention Peko frequently in his Free Time events with Hajime, showing his great respect for her companionship and his continued guilt over her death. Epilogue - The Day Before the Future Currently, Peko is most likely comatose, just like most of her classmates. The survivors of the Killing Game are waiting for her and the rest of their classmates to wake up. Side - Hope: The Academy of Hope and Students of Despair Thanks to Hajime/Izuru's incredible talents, Peko and the others came out of their coma. They were then taken off of Jabberwock Island and brought to the Future Foundation headquarters where they partook in the battle against the brainwashed Future Foundation soldiers. Peko was seen defeating a soldier with her bamboo sword. She and Fuyuhiko later joined the rest of their classmates and convinced Ryota not to use his Hope brainwashing video on the whole world. They also invited Ryota to join them to live in peace, and also took the blame for the Final Killing Game, so the Future Foundation could continue to operate. Afterwards, the group left on a Future Foundation ship and celebrated their new beginning as Peko and the others return to Jabberwock Island. Execution : Main Article: One Woman Army Relationships Kuzuryu Clan Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu It is revealed at the end of Chapter 2 that Peko was raised in the Kuzuryu household, and was assigned to be Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu's personal hitman and bodyguard, meaning she was always around him since youth. She orchestrated Mahiru's murder in an attempt to save Fuyuhiko from the Island and send him back home. Unfortunately, she underestimated Fuyuhiko's attachment to her, believing that he would sacrifice his "tool" to escape the Island, which proved to be her undoing. Despite this, Peko appears at least partially aware that Fuyuhiko does not share her viewpoint of herself being an expendable pawn, admitting that she had a feeling that her master would not be able to call her a tool to save himself when pressed at the end of the second Class Trial. In the Dangan Island alternate ending and in her last Free Time Event, Peko is revealed to have feelings for Fuyuhiko. In the main story, she's still very close to him, willing to protect him at all times - proved in her execution when she immediately protects Fuyuhiko from the wooden warrior monsters trying to attack him. In the Sixth 'Trial', Fuyuhiko heard Peko's voice speaking to him to snap out of despair, similar to Chiaki Nanami's voice that Hajime heard. In Danganronpa 3, Peko stays close to Fuyuhiko all the time. She sits behind him in both classes, and only leaves his side to follow Mukuro. Despite how much Fuyuhiko cares about Peko, he is noticeably more colder to Peko in Danganronpa 3, especially when she offers to go find out why Natsumi is in the Reserve Course. Fuyuhiko coldly tells her that there is nothing between them now, and that she is no longer his hitwoman. This noticeably upsets Peko, but he goes on to say he only told her this so she wouldn't do anything crazy. Peko still helps Fuyuhiko by moving his stuff and Fuyuhiko also helps Peko, and tells her to "shut up" when she protests. Ibuki, however, interprets this as them acting like a mature couple. Fuyuhiko is upset when Mikan carries an unconscious Peko back to class, and he holds her in his arms, until she is strong enough to stand on her own. He also tells Peko he can't let "them" (referring to Mukuro and Junko) go for beating her up badly. As Ultimate Despairs, Fuyuhiko and Peko still remain close. He says he and Peko will lead the gang down the right path, implying he sees them as equals, and they later stand back to back after killing everyone in the Japanese Diet Building. At some point though, they slipped back into their old roles as Fuyuhiko silently orders Peko to fight Kyosuke Munakata. Natsumi Kuzuryu Though the relationship between the two of them is unclear, Peko seemed to care deeply about Natsumi, even addressing her as a superior, much like her young master. When Fuyuhiko was looking at his sister's body in the morgue, Peko punched a wall in grief and anger, even managing to make her knuckles bleed. Class 77-B Chisa Yukizome Peko seemed to have a great amount of respect for Chisa as her Homeroom teacher. Though she and Chisa didn't interact much, Peko seemed sad when Chisa announced she had to leave them. Peko joyfully attended Chisa's reunion party. Chiaki Nanami Peko approved of Chiaki being her class representative. Peko would later praise Chiaki to Chisa for being supportive of them in Chisa's absence, and did not shy away in giving Chiaki all the credit for organizing Chisa's welcome back party. Peko was horrified to witness Chiaki's brutual execution at Junko's hands, and was left crying as she witnessed Chiaki being forced to undergo a dangerous gauntlet that left her badly injured and in pain, before being killed. Nagito Komaeda While Peko wasn't close with Nagito, she did have the consideration to ask Fuyuhiko what she should do with his stuff, while most of the class seemed to ignore it. Peko also trusted Nagito enough to separate herself from the rest of the class, including Fuyuhiko, and follow Mukuro Ikusaba at Nagito's request. Free Time Presents Obtained from the MonoMono Machine. *Apron Dress *Antique Doll *Gold Coated Sheath *Century Potpourri *Secret Wind Sword Book Choices During free time conversations, the player will occasionally be given a choice on how to respond to something that is said. These are the 'right' choices. *Akane and Nekomaru *Panda *So what do you want? Skills These will aid you, usually during Class Trials. *Lightning Flash - All counterattacks will become "raging". Effective during Rebutal Showdown. Quotes *“My name is Peko Pekoyama. It is nice to meet you, too.” *“I'VE SEEN THROUGH IT!” (Rebuttal statement) *“Killing is foolish... There must be a way to escape this island. We must find it by any means possible...” *“I have no such aim. My destination has already been decided. Protect who I must protect, cut who I must cut. That alone is the original purpose of the sword. Wielding a blade in its truest sense in my aim... That is my reason for existing.” *“All animals can sense my menacing presence and run away from me. I just...want to touch their soft fur and fluffy feathers to my heart's content...” *“Leg strength is crucial for all things, and there is never a downside to training.” *“People cannot be judged by the appearances...” *“Just as you said, you do not have the presence of a warrior. Even if you lost your actual memories, you would not easily lose your muscle memory. Which means...you are not suited for battle in the slightest.” (to Hajime Hinata) *“I, too, would prefer avoid any senseless killing.” *“However... there are times when swords must be drawn whether you want that...or not.” *“Every human being has a duty to fulfill their destiny... That will never change, and...there is no need for it to ever change.” *“So we don't get lost...? Is this island really so big?” *“However...Pandas are nice. Their white and black fur is very adorable and fluffy... Someday...I would like to try to touch one...” *“I can't really smile that well. I've been like this ever since I was young.” *“So...just as I thought, there is no way for me to make someone smile since I'm incapable of smiling.” *“I learned that smiles give people power.” *“My sword is a tool to protect people.” *“Thank you. Thank you for making me remember... that which is most important to me.” (to Hajime) *“In order to...protect the justice of this world. I do not sully my hands to satisfy personal grudges...” *“There is only one reason I kill... For the sake of protecting justice!” *“Justice is what makes humans human... It's a virtue that human beings should be proud of.” *“Justice is the eternal sun...and the enduring moon... The protective father...and the smiling mother...” *“If justice ever disappeared from this world... The world would immediately freeze, and people's smiles would vanish... I... will not allow that...!” *“Justice must always be there to guide us, to shine bright above our heads! So I must fight! I must continue to fight to protect justice!” *“As the light of justice shines upon my mask...I expose the hearts of malevolent evil...” *“Justice Complete!” *“The center of justice that is pierced by justice! The lead star of justice that shines in the night sky! That would be me...Sparkling Justice! (｀⌒´)” *“I am Sparkling Justice... In the name of sparkling, shining justice, I have come to deliver justice!” *“Just like various idols... The sun is revered because it lies beyond your grasp... Justice should also be the same!ヾ(｡｀Д´｡)ﾉ彡☆” *“This world must always be bathed in the light of justice. I must not allow even one shadow... Evil must be eliminated immediately! ヽ(｀Д´)ノ” *“No matter what, I must not overlook evil! ｀⌒´)” *“In order to protect justice...I have become its merciless sword! And...executed justice!” *“Hmph, I have already forgotten who I am... It's just shows my determination! My determination to protect by throwing away what's most important!” *“I'm willing to become anybody to shower this world with justice! ヾ(｡｀Д´｡)ﾉ彡☆” *“I punished evil in the name of justice! There's no reason to condemn me! (O’n’O)” *“There's no way...you can kill me... Justice can never be killed! You should all know that as well!” *“To protect what's most important to you, you must be prepared to throw away something equally important.” *“Justice must carry on!” *“In order to keep justice, to keep me, alive, you all must give up your lives!” *“If I fall here...who will combat the evils of this world!?” *“Now...follow your hearts of justice that reside within you all...and save my life to protect justice...!” *“For the sake of grand justice, a few sacrifices are unavoidable!” *“Don't worry... The justice that you give your life to protect will never go to waste...” *“My duty...has already been finished. My duty as a tool...has already been completed in full.” *“I have no purpose... I am just a mere tool...” *“A tool cannot do anything on its own.” *“I exist as nothing more than a tool...” *“I was simply used as a tool. As long as I am a tool, I cannot defy my orders.” *“You just don't know that there are people who only exist to be tools... People such as myself.” *“They gave me a reason to exist. I am to fulfill my duty as my young master's property.” *“If my young master is attacked, I must defend him as his shield... If he intends to kill, I must be his sword... That is my only reason for living.” *“Before I am human...I am my young master's tool, first and foremost.” *“Until this body of mine can no longer move... I shall fulfill my duty until the very end...!” *“No matter what I am told, I am nothing but a tool for killing...” *“A tool is not defined by its will, but by its actions.” *“There is no way I cannot worry about you...” (to Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu) *“I am...my young master's tool... A tool to protect my young master... Without an owner...a tool serves no purpose.” *“Young master... You have a kind heart, despite being a yakuza...” (to Fuyuhiko) *“For you to sacrifice someone else just to escape by yourself... I believe you wouldn't accept that so easily.” (to Fuyuhiko) *“I wanted to protect you...” (to Fuyuhiko) *“I am terribly sorry I will not be able to serve by your side until the very end...young master... Good Bye.” *“Please do not cause a senseless killing such as this...ever again...!” *“Just so you know, I will never feel despair. As long as I am a tool...I am fully prepared to die.” (to Monokuma) *“I want you to remember... the tool, Peko Pekoyama, who used to stand beside you... I would like it if you remembered that... That's it.” *“If you think humans cannot be tools, try telling that to all the men and women out there destined to only ever be means to an end.” *“Anyway, until now, I tried to think of myself as being just a tool. I thought it would be fine just as long as I was his tool. But now, I want to accompany him to his destination. I want to see the scenery he sees. Not as a tool… but as a comrade.” Trivia *Peko's first name, (ペコ), is written in katakana (one of two Japanese syllabaries usually used to write loanwords and foreign names) and so doesn't have any special meaning. Pekopeko (ペコペコ), however, is a sound effect (onomatopoeia) often used for bowing. The repetition effect is reflected in her name. **“Pekopeko” can also mean “obsequious” or “servile” - befitting the fact she was raised by the Kuzuryu family to be Fuyuhiko's “tool”. *Her last name, Pekoyama (辺古山), is composed of 辺 - “border” or “vicinity”, 古 - “old”, and 山 - “mountain”; making the meaning of the name “Pekoyama” something along the lines of “around the old mountain”. *Peko's voice actress, Kotono Mitsuishi, also voiced Sailor Moon. She was one of the few voice actors specified by the creators to portray a specific character. **She also shares the same birthday as Sailor Moon, June 30. *Peko's report card states that: **She likes the color black and hates candy, **Her bloodtype is O, **Her chest is 33 in. *Peko's free time events reveal that despite her fondness for animals, they always seem to run away from her, because of her scary gaze and aura. *Peko likes fluffy things. *Peko presumably learned about the serial killer Sparkling Justice from Sonia, since she heard Hajime and Sonia talk about the serial killer in the library when the group investigated the second island for the first time. *The mask Peko claims to don in the second trial shares characteristics with one of Japan's most prominent mascots, Peko-chan of Fujiya Co., including the outward sticking tongue. **Peko's mask, known as Sunny Witch ♪ Esper Itou-chan, is blond and wears a golden tiara with aquamarine gems - making her somewhat similar in appearance to Sailor Moon. *Peko's death poster in the trial room is crossed out with two blades, in reference to her Ultimate talent. *Peko and Sakura Ogami both used to attend Shiranui High School. References Category:Danganronpa 2 Characters Category:Danganronpa 3 Characters Category:Former Ultimate Despair Category:Killer Category:Female Category:Executed Category:Alive